Negima: Bhaal's Rebirth
by Jonolith LyThamir
Summary: Isadore is a normal 15 year old kid or at least he thinks, sent to Mahora after is grandfathers death. Now six months later he is about to find out a lot more than he expected. Haruna X OC This story also borrows from the Forgotten Realms D&D setting. R
1. The Beginning of All Things To Come

Heya all! D

Welcome to my Negima! FanFic! XP Please R&R and also my chapters are always titled after a song or album from one of my favourite bands, this such chapter is named after Mudvayne's Album 'The Beginning of All Things to End.'

Enjoy

Isadore Balthazaar Firecam, a fifteen year old half-elf teenager from the Scandinavian county of Finland, he believes that he was born into an exclusive family of gifted human and elven magi, homeschooled by his father and taught in the arts of thunder and light magic by his high elf mother. But it's all a cliché, a lie. Isadore isn't related to either of his parents, hell he isn't even part of the family; he is something else, something originally part of a grand and evil plan to resurrect a dead god.

Life was good for Isadore and he didn't have a care in the world until the unexpected and shocking assassination of his grandfather Ahriman Luther Firecam, both a highly respected and well known arch-mage in the magi world. It was not normal for an arch-mage to be taken down with such ease; it had to be something else that was not normal under regular circumstances. With that in mind Isadore's '_parents'_ went into a panic, they deemed it to unsafe for their _'son'_ to stay in Europe all together. They then found a place for him to stay, after explaining the situation he was accepted to attend Mahora Academy until it was deemed that he could return safely to his homeland.

That day when he found out he was attending a school was over six months ago, he was sitting up the back of class 3-A of Mahora Junior High for girls, the somewhat fortunate and unfortunate situation he had been in for the past six months. Well for starters he was in an all girl's class, he being the only male other than the teacher himself who for some reason...was only ten. The next good and bad thing was that he was also roomed with all girls but once again there were downsides, he had to put up with three girls he considered annoying in his circumstances.

The first one was Yue Ayase, a total bitch who used constructive criticism to win the day along with having apsaloutly no sense of humor at all. Next was Nodoka Miyazaki, well she wasn't too bad but she would never talk to him and she would often get scared just by his presence, she almost had a heart attack upon finding out that a boy was bunking with them. Last but not least he would have to say his most annoying and for an odd reason his only friend perhaps Haruna Saotome, oh god where to begin on this girl, if spreading gossip like wild fire wasn't bad enough she would fantasize about yaoi, going as far as sitting through his collection of CD's and pairing up band members, at the end of the day she had paired nearly every single band member to another.

Isadore however was interrupted by something poking his check, snapping out of his trance he looked to see Negi holding his hand out and saying something. Isadore couldn't hear what the small child teacher was saying, pulling the headphones to his MP3 out he asked nervously. "Yes Negi-sensei…?"

"Please hand it over…"

"Hand what over?"

"The MP3 player, I have warned you once before…"

Isadore gave an annoyed groan while pulling the MP3 from his blazer pocket, out of all the colors it had to be purple? Well it was an all girl's school; at least he wasn't wearing a skirt. He raveled the cord around the small music playing device while giving it to the small ten year old teacher. "You may have this back at the end of the day…" He said while returning to the front of the class.

"For fuck sake…" He muttered in Finnish while rubbing his temples and picking up his pen, he sucked at Japanese honestly, he could speak it but the language was a complicated one when it came to actually writing it down but at least he tried. Maybe after ten minutes, the bell for home time rang, Isadore was quick to put his pen inside his pencil case and put that away inside his case along with the class. Finally they were all dismissed after having to stand up and bow, he had never gotten used to the entire concept of mingling with others, you can't blame him he was homeschooled after all.

Like he always did, he waited until the rest of the class was gone before he would stand up and walk out, Haruna always waited with him for an odd reason, well seeing as how she was his only friend for the time being he had to walk home with someone.

"Oh fortune, oh rapture…have you waited along with me so you can rave on about your famous Disturbed and Spineshank yaoi pairing or have you actually gained some form of pity for me which I highly dought has happened, Haruna-san…"

"Hehe…I will leave you alone about that for today Isadore-san because I'm a nice person…"

"Ha! Like that's true, you nice?"

"I am, just when I feel like it, what was that guys name again? Was it David Dar…."

"Alright, alright I believe you, let's go home already…"

Haruna just nodded while smirking, blackmail was one of her many specialties, Isadore admitted in his mind that she was hot and of coarse had a nice chest to boot and her glasses plus long hair built up her attractiveness but her man she was annoying, nosy, loud and worst of all she fantasized about yaoi non-stop, hell the guy had a crush on her big time, no matter how annoying she was. Haruna slowly lifted her nostrils in the air and sniffed the air; she just started doing that ever since he had gained feelings for her. "Huh…funny I swore I could smell that stench…ah well."

He could never understand what she went on about, Yue wouldn't tell him and he never bothered asking Nodoka, not even once. Out from the corner of his eye he spotted Negi place the MP3 player on his desk and then leave, at least he kept to his word. While unravelling his MP3, he turned it on and he was about to plug one of the small headphones in when Haruna snatched one and placed it in her ear, he looked at her for the moment with a rasied eyebrow.

Haruna just gave him a puzzled look and it returned to her usual smirk. **"What? I like 'some' of the stuff you listen to..." **It was only because he would sometimes have the occasional J-Pop song along with having Nightwish, Evanesance, Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamin and surprisingly enough she enjoyed Korn, Disturbed and some songs by Ill Niño, after all he did get her into all that crap.

Isadore just sighed while standing up along with her, it was going to be one walk home they would both never forget for the rest of their lives, a walk home that would not only reveal a new enemy but also a walk home that might bring them closer to each other.


	2. Progenies of the Great Apocalyse

Welcome to Chapter Two my friends.

This chapter is named after the song by Dimmu Borgir 'Progenies of the Great Apocalyse' R&R and enjoy!

"Shit...dark already?" Isadore said while looking up at the dimly lit sky, his MP3 battery had already run out when they had gotten half-way down the street...well that's what he got for listening to it all day but he didn't need to worry, he could easily recharge it when they got back to the dorm. Haruna on the other hand had been walking slowly beside him, both were just talking causally about things, like school assignments and things they could do that weekend, Isadore suggested that they play something like Mortal Kombat or Dead or Alive all weekend, but Haruna declined, saying that Isadore would probably have another fanboy moment when using Helena or Kasumi...or just plainly cheap shot her with Sub-Zero's freeze move and low kicks.

"There is no point hiding it any longer..." Haruna said with a devilish smirk as she looked up at Isadore with a childish smile, pushing her glasses up her nose and giving him a wink. "W-What do you mean?!" Denial, it was always the first step to alarming a girl that you liked her when she confronted you about it, especially a girl who could smell love over a skunk's stench. "No point denying it...I know..." Isadore's face went from pale white to as red as a cherry, damn she was good, though why she waited to pounce on him was unknown even to him. "Alright...I admit it Haruna-san...I have feelings for you...there happy?" He questioned her, clearly embarrassed with having to admit it, especially to her of all people.

Haruna giggled, while placing both her arms around his left arm and resting her head gently on his shoulder. "Don't be such a wuss...Isadore-chan..." She said while giving a long exhale and looking up at him, although she wouldn't admit it, she had gained some form of crush on the guy as well, his elegant shoulder length purple hair, his enchanting hazel eyes...they had captivated her ever since he came to Mahora. Slowly she slowly started to move her head close to his, slowly closing her eyes...Isadore was quick to slowly pull his head away but quickly come back, slowly moving in to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch, something zipped past his head, Isadore's natural reaction was he took Haruna into his arms and pulled her down to the ground while looking up, it was some type of dark energy crossbow bolt.

While looking up, keeping Haruna covered up from harm as he did, he saw what appeared to be an average looking male student, holding a crossbow in his hand while smirking and pulling another crossbow bolt from a case attached to his back. Quickly Isadore stood up while chanting under his breath, most likely a spell of some kind that he had learnt from his mother. Holding his hand up as he finished the incantations, about eleven light arrows formed around his hand and launched at his target, slamming into the crossbow that the short brown haired individual held onto, destroying it.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Isadore demanded while slowly bringing out a small enchanted dagger, a weapon that his mother had given him before he had left for Japan, as a self defence mechanism. The only response was a low pitched laugh along with a pricing stare from the attacker's blood red eyes. "That's no why to speak to you're own flesh and blood now is it?" Isadore gasped while stepping back, clearly astonished at what he had just said. "Impossible!" Only laughs as the attacker lunged at his target, a shadow like blade appearing in his hand while doing so.

Isadore really had no chance to react, quickly he ducked while watching the strange dark magi's eyes widen at the sight he saw, Haruna with her pactio artefact activated; she had drawn up what appeared to be a bad-ass looking pistol, with a chuckle, she shouted while firing the weapon. "Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker!" The bullet left the barrel of the weapon and passed through the stranger's skull, causing the inside contents of his skull to spray all over the pavement. Quickly getting up, Isadore ran over to the body of the dark magi and started to shake his body. "Who are you!? Answer me!!" A laugh was the only response. "Though I die, the others will ensure our fathers rebirth…you cannot stop your destiny…" He then took one last breath before dying there on the sidewalk.

Isadore slammed the now dead body on the ground while standing up, clearly confused by this entire incident. "That's no way to talk to your own flesh and blood…" Those words repeated in his mind over and over, quickly he felt the embrace of a clearly worried Haruna. "Isadore-chan…you alright?" She asked while planting a kiss on his lips, Isadore couldn't help but kiss back in this moment, to make up after the last one was interrupted by some crossbow wielding maniac. "Let's just get to the Dean's office and inform him about this…" Isadore nodded in agreement while now running with Haruna to back towards the school, this wasn't the end oh no…it was merely the beginning…


End file.
